


论炸鸡的制作与食用

by Elizzzz



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizzzz/pseuds/Elizzzz
Summary: 卡达·烬在午夜忽然想吃炸鸡，于是杰西·麦克雷就给他做了。
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Jesse McCree, TOP! Jesse McCree/BOTTOM! Khada Jhin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 私人委托，代发，原作者Lofter@暮烈  
> This work is originally written in Chinese.   
> However, I would like to (try to!) translate it into English if someone want me to do so。

杰西·麦克雷迷路了。

——这对他来说实属罕见。第一自打他知道东南西北后就自认方向感极好，且不说他到哪儿都能迅速背下半个地图，就从不用指南针不用导航在沙漠开“天无绝人之路”的长途来看，他上辈子至少是个驰骋西部的黑手党，再不济也得是顶尖特工；第二是他在这地方生活了那么多年，一天大街小巷得开车跑个五六趟，想迷路有点难度。

所以目前的情况居然和手头这趟单子一样来之不易。他在三十二分钟前（零点十四分！）被新订单的铃声叫醒，迷迷瞪瞪看不清屏幕先点了confirm，从床上爬起来冷水洗了把脸才发现这是一个配送费高订单价格八倍的单：之前他故意把可配送范围设得很远，反正一定距离之后配送费呈指数上升，万一有傻子没注意他可就赚到了（比如现在）。像这种深夜的外卖单麦克雷倒见得不少，一般都是朋友聚会之类忽然想多点吃的，动辄五十八十的数量，能抵他一两个白天的生意。相较之下，今晚的订单内容少得离谱，四块炸鸡（本店最低起售量），翅中翅根各二，经典口味，不要薯条不要碳酸饮料。说实话，如果不是因为这个巨额配送费，他甚至想直接给取消了。

但无论怎么说，还是干了。醒都醒了，现在炸好送过去好歹还赚得到八倍配送费，现在取消了就只能赚到空气，还是被吵醒之后的起床气。麦克雷懒得细看地址，最后确认了一遍这订单只是平平无奇的四块炸鸡——不，再强调一遍还是很令人无语，真就你妈离谱——算了，说这也没用。

他拧开煤气阀，按下加热键，哒哒哒的电子点火声令人想起温斯顿上次送他的电弧打火机，不得不说这时候真想来上一根烟。不过杰西·麦克雷的炸鸡店好歹有着用店主本人当店名的骄傲，制作餐品时保证卫生这点操守还是有的。油箱发出轻微沸腾的声音，麦克雷拉开冰箱取出腌好的速冻鸡翅再用脚把冰箱门踢上，在炉灶旁边的流理台上铺好两张厨房纸。刚做完这些就听到柜台边传来咔嚓一响，他暗道不妙，趁着油温还没达标，过去看了一眼外卖单打印机，还好，原来是小票用纸刚好剩下最后短短一截，严丝合缝地印完了这一单。空纸声是印完后才响的，这给了麦克雷些许屁用没有的安慰：如果这位离谱的顾客真的如深夜常见的那些Party订单那样来了满满一页，这点破纸肯定印不下的。

……操，换纸真的不是什么麻烦事，所以说果然还是屁用没有的安慰。麦克雷让这种不上不下的谜之不爽憋得肝火躁动，不由得扯下外卖配送单看了一眼收件人姓名：K·烬。很好，为什么不去点KFC呢？全城配送只要九块钱，适合你这种藏头露尾的假名字。

这充分证明了欲加之罪何患无辞，当你看一个人不爽时他干的一切事情都能在你心里勾起八百句不需要逻辑也不在意结论的吐槽，哪怕他是个送了你八倍配送费的冤大头。麦克雷回到厨房，恰好油温已经到了泛起漂亮的金黄色气泡的程度，他懒得试温直接丢了两对经典口味鸡翅进去，拧上计时器，看着裹足酥皮的鸡肉吱吱作响着翻腾的时候鬼使神差地又打开冰箱夹了两个辣味鸡块丢进去。大半夜的犒劳一下自己无可厚非吧，他想，何况烟都没得抽。一边想着一边他就去床头柜把半瓶没喝完的古拉加斯牌麦酒拿了出来，“极地之水”味，柔和又上头，以至于不小心喝到睡着。

其实也不能全怪古拉加斯，老实说应该是午夜电影频道的锅。那部叫做《威尼斯行动》的动作谍战片他看了八百遍了，连第几个狙击手出场的时候站在哪根柱子上都记得门儿清，还有片子里被人诟病至深到变成搞笑梗的落水必淹死设定，看多了毫无悲壮感，只剩下人溶于水这种奇奇怪怪的物理常识（？），以至于听客人聊威尼斯旅游的时候对划船一事没能共情出半点悠闲心情。哎，但是不看这个就只能看隔壁频道的什么什么鼠博士，超级大烂片，烂到迪士尼恨不得替米老鼠出个警的那种。

本来今晚没什么生意，麦克雷是打算边喝酒边重温一遍威尼斯行动看看能不能多找出几个穿帮镜头（看看，三十七岁单身炸鸡店老板也就这点夜生活的消遣），结果看着看着就睡着了，直到被这位K·烬的魔幻订单吵醒。极地之水还剩下三分之一瓶，他对着瓶口吹了一口，酒精带来的热意和微醺稍稍提升了一点心情指数。计时器发出叮铃铃铃一大串尖锐的提示音，麦克雷眼疾手快一把给它拍灭，左手拎着酒瓶右手拿起筛网把翅中翅根还有夹带私货的两个鸡块一并捞起来，简单粗暴地掂了两下滤掉明油后倒在一边的厨房纸上。给客人的多吸一会比较好，不然残油会浸透包装纸袋，他倒也不是没有收到过龟毛的客人为此打的差评。不过自己那两块就没这讲究了，麦克雷徒手抓起鸡块吹了吹就丢进嘴里，嘶哈嘶哈地嚼了，吃完鸡块再把瓶子里剩的那点极地之水一饮而尽。

拿了纸袋和泡沫保温盒时他才意识到一会派送的时候还得开车，要是近的话还勉强可以当个深夜散步走着去，但是八倍配送费的地址……想到此节麦克雷情不自禁地一个战栗，幸好手上夹着的鸡翅已经移到了纸袋口，手抖了一下掉得还是挺准，避免了再炸一个的悲剧。他包好两对鸡翅塞进泡沫保温盒里，拿印着牛仔头像和巨大M字的塑料袋装好，把外卖小票钉在袋口时终于舍得仔细看一眼那个地址。

不是城中心，这给了麦克雷一点幻想，他的炸鸡店开得偏僻，顾客大多是66号公路上的旅人或者漂泊的卡车司机，没准是个双脚可达的距离也说不定？然后他又仔细看了看地名，发现这幻想纯属狗屁，比城中心还更远的地址，大概在城市对角线的另一边。

麦克雷手又一哆嗦，咔哒咔哒按了两个钉。

行了，今晚这酒驾没跑了。

正所谓车到山前必有路，当认清了一个现实之后，无论它再怎么离谱或可怖，接受它也不会难到哪去。把炸鸡丢在副驾驶上并点起了一根烟之后心情就跟兜风差不多了，66号公路上吹拂的夜风像情人挽起又遗落的鬓发扫在脸上。麦克雷叼着烟跟着车载音乐哼歌，唱的是All My Ex's Live in Texas。老谢弗真是我的知己，他颇为臭屁地想着。

好心情终于在过了市中心之后渐渐远去，因为杰西·麦克雷发现自己迷路了。

说实在的，就算现在来个人告诉他其实他要派送的顾客地址其实是洲际第一监狱他也不会感到比自己迷路了这件事更意外，因为这地址他不是不知道，虽然没来过，但是一路为止经过的路牌全都印证他人形地图的外号绝非浪得虚名。他本来是很自信的，直到CD播完了列表开始从头循环，麦克雷霍然惊觉一件很容易被人忽略的事：他已经很久没有见到路牌了。

别说路牌了，这地方连那种市政统一规划的街灯都没了，只有零星出现的复古式路灯像海上灯塔一样漂浮在昏暗夜色里，为麦克雷的车灯指引一点“这里有路”的方向。他不得不开了远光灯，并且半是庆幸半是悲哀地发现这破地方连个迎面而来跟他远光对射的别车都没有，明晃晃的氙气灯照出的除了面前修得十分平整考究（甚至比公路路况还好）的道路之外就是两侧的树林和花丛。有那么一个转角拐过去之后麦克雷下意识地一脚刹车，因为迎面而来的是一片星河散落般的粼粼波光，近到让他怀疑自己会连车带人栽进水里，定了定神细看才发现旁边有反光护栏，这路虽然修得离水池（还是湖？看上去真的很大一片）很近，但还没有丧心病狂到直通海的女儿她爹老家的地步。

他本以为这个大得没边的水池，或是湖，随便了管他是什么，已经是今夜种种离谱之事的极限了，直到他开着开着总觉得左边开着的窗外谜之开阔，放慢车速停车看了一眼之后夹在手里的烟都掉了——他本来是右手握方向盘，左手夹着烟支在窗边，现在烟掉了，那一星小红点的火光在车身侧面颠了几下没有熄灭，坠落下去后越来越远——而不是掉在地上！麦克雷一身冷汗地发现这他妈的难道是条盘山公路吗，自己接到的订单位置是什么国家森林公园？不然为什么有山有水有树林这些都算了居然还有他妈的悬崖？？？

他终于决定掏出手机看看导航，哎，操，善泳者溺于水，奇耻大辱。

然而导航也没戏，手机左上角信号标志旁边是个叉。麦克雷用的是死局帮洗钱开的通讯公司发行的“西部牛仔”电话卡，在66号公路沿线上信号快得跟守望先锋发行的Echo卡一样，进了城就时断时续仿佛在欠费的边缘左右横跳。真不是他贪便宜，真不是……好吧只有一点是，毕竟牛仔卡比Echo卡便宜了不止一点，何况试问谁能想到这三更半夜，没有店员只能亲力亲为的炸鸡店店主会被迫穿过整个城区来到一个疑似国家森林公园的地方并且这里还鸟不拉屎到连个能问路的人都没有？

万万没想到科技时代不能使用导航也就罢了，连最原始的Excuse me都无用武之地。

现在唯一能让他心里产生些许安慰的就是虽然这地方已经离谱到连离谱这个词本身都已经显得苍白无力的地步了，但好在车灯照射下能看见的路只有这一条。倒是不必担心误入歧途或者找不到回头路的问题了，只有一条大路通罗马。麦克雷硬着头皮往前开，毕竟现在回头取消订单的话不仅只能赚到空气，还会亏出双倍油钱和两对炸鸡。除此之外大概还有两件事在心中盘旋：第一件事，我回去必换个Echo卡。第二件事，不，这种精神病顾客应该也是世上绝无仅有的精神病了，所以这个精神病会是个怎样的人呢？

关于精神病顾客的猜想没能持续太久，因为开了一会之后麦克雷突然发现除了萤火般漂浮着的稀疏复古路灯之外面前的夜幕中第一次出现了更加明亮的光源。如果他不是因为迷路太久而产生海市蜃楼的错觉，那毫无疑问是一幢亮着灯的房子，看上去是三层高的别墅，灯火通明，在那些路灯中间散发出一种众星捧月般的光彩。很难说这种光彩是因为“看上去就好他妈贵”还是因为“我不是在做梦吧我找到目的地了吗”……但就是那了，肯定的，这地方很符合麦克雷对于神经病顾客住处的幻想。

他左右看了看，发现道路延伸的方向跟房子的方向并不一致，黑灯瞎火的夜里麦克雷并不想挑战南辕北辙的游戏。无奈，他只好从副驾驶上抓起炸鸡，扯下车钥匙，下了车开始向着别墅的方向步行。手机的光不足以照亮太远，一瞬间麦克雷感觉自己像那个童话里弱小可怜又无助的小屁孩，小石子和面包屑都不存在，只有密林深处的糖果屋等着自己。

靠，自己比小屁孩惨多了，小屁孩好歹是奔着糖果去的，自己还得给老巫婆送炸鸡。

他这样腹诽着，深一脚浅一脚颇为艰难地走完了这段路程，抵达了散发着光芒的糖果屋，不是，别墅门前。手机依然没有信号，但麦克雷已经肯定八成就是这家了，他抬起手敲了敲门。在不到一秒钟里，他思考了一下，这么大的房子应该至少住着一家人，但是区区四块炸鸡显然不适合这么有钱的一家人均分，哪怕只是三口之家也不至于三人分四块这么寒酸……所以订餐的人没准是什么背着父母偷偷订夜宵的熊孩子。

于是他大力急促敲门，并果断扯开嗓子大喊：“您订的炸鸡到了——麻烦您开门取餐！！！”

光靠这一手仿若上门催债的绝活他就有资格当个黑帮领袖了，麦克雷确信地想着。

稍微等了一会，果然透过窗帘能看到有个高挑的剪影从二楼走下来，看身形绝对不可能是熊孩子本人。麦克雷耐心等待，于是不大一会后，门开了。他举起炸鸡，准备第一时间让外卖小票怼到这位家长眼皮底下，虽然这幼稚的报复行为除了可能让他多得个差评之外什么用也没有，但是人类嘛，就是时不时会做一些脑残的意气之争。

手举起来了，但没伸出去，门后出现了超出想象之外的人，还有幽微的使人疑心是幻觉的香气。与精神病、熊孩子、熊孩子的家长，或者老巫婆之类的形象都相去甚远，开门的是个瘦削苍白的男人，穿着一件松垮的丝绸睡袍，酒红色，衬得他越发白而伶仃，腰带仿佛随时要从他胯骨上方掉下来。麦克雷费了很大劲才让目光不那么失礼地在他腰带上逡巡，转而抬起眼睛看男人的脸。男人有一头同样素白的头发，颇为随意地梳向脑后，带着一点潮湿的感觉，联系到他的衣着很容易让人想到他刚刚出浴。平心而论他的五官十分英俊，嘴唇带着些刻薄又冷漠的味道，眼角却有戏谑的笑意，也许是受了那双眼睛的影响——那是一双异色瞳，左眼鲜红而右眼湛蓝，瑰丽得像琉璃、鸡尾酒或是霓虹灯，总之是虚幻而炫目的那种东西。加上他整个人又瘦又高，浑然是一缕捉不住的幽灵或精怪，该出现在中学生喜欢议论的那种都市传说里，而不是此时此地炸鸡外卖派送单的终点站。

这手是伸不出去了，麦克雷第一反应就是自己找错地方了。他不得不有些迟疑地发问：“Mccree炸鸡店……是你订的吗？”

男人点了点头。

麦克雷松了口气，虽然他根本就没察觉自己是什么时候屏住了呼吸：“哦那太好了，你家外面那公园也太大了，这大晚上的我差点没找到你家在哪……”

还没等他成功缓解这不知由来的尴尬，男人开了口：“不是公园，是我家。”

“对不起，我是说那个公园……什么？”麦克雷瞠目结舌。

“这都是我家。”男人慢条斯理地重复了一遍。

这一瞬间麦克雷脑内只能滚过一些“贫穷限制了我的想象力”之类的破梗，以至于后面的话没来得及修正措辞就脱口而出：“很抱歉，但是那个公园实在太大了，炸鸡可能已经凉了。”

拜托你不要给我差评，他本来想这么说的。

但话头只到这里就被截断了，高而瘦的男人轻轻勾起他薄而锋利的嘴角，微笑着说：“没关系，进来做吧。”

今夜发生的一切事情都在逐步拓宽杰西·麦克雷三十七年的人生中对于离谱这个词的理解范畴，他不得不忍受着自己像个傻逼的卑微感，努力再次开口询问：“……做什么？”

“？”男人已经转身开始走回房子里去，闻言似乎颇为奇怪地回头看了麦克雷一眼，“做鸡。进来吧，换拖鞋，记得关门。”

麦克雷：……

冷静，杰西，冷静。你是上辈子当过特工和黑手党的人，不能因为这种小场面而乱了阵脚。

麦克雷一边在心底努力说服自己重振旗鼓，一面依言所说换了鞋关了门，跟着烬走进房间里。他还拎着那袋炸鸡，有种手足无措的感觉，向男人的背影问道：“真要我在你这儿做……？”

“不提供这种服务么？”男人头也不回地问。

“……”麦克雷思索了一秒钟左右，“倒也不是不行。”

还是那句话，当你认清了一个事实，接受它也就变得简单了起来。麦克雷发现其实自己的预估完全正确，顾客货真价实是个精神病，只不过是个长得有点太帅的精神病。与此同时，这个精神病还很有钱，那为他当场做一顿炸鸡好像也不亏什么，倒不如说八成会赚上一笔人工费。能付八倍派送费就为了半夜吃四块炸鸡的人难道还差这点小费？麦克雷一边这样想一边跟着精神病走进了厨房。等下，一直这样在心里叫顾客精神病好像也不太好。“不好意思，怎么称呼？”于是他问道。

“烬。”男人理所当然地回答道，“外卖单上不是写了吗？”

Fine，我当然以为那是个假名了，这位上校。麦克雷憋住心里吐槽的欲望，环顾了一下这各色用具一应俱全的宽敞厨房：“所以鸡肉在？”

他满以为烬会在某个隐蔽的缝隙抠开一道门给他展示个简约一体化内嵌式冰箱，结果烬的确是在一个装饰品上转了两下，拉开了一扇门：“这里。”

门后散发的阵阵寒气让麦克雷望而却步：“……冰箱？”

“冷库。”烬言简意赅。

今晚拓宽的除了离谱这个词还有想象力的极限，麦克雷沉默地走进冷库，按指示牌（是的，磁吸式的，贴在一排排金属架上）找到了鸡肉区，问了最后一个问题：“你想吃多少？”

烬回答：“随便。”

言尽于此了，跟这人没法沟通。麦克雷照着标签从码得整整齐齐的透明盒里抽出两条鸡胸肉和几对鸡翅，又在冷库外侧的保鲜区拿了一盒牛奶。烬确认他无意再去冷库里补充食材后关上了冷库的门，饶有兴致地看着他洗了手开始忙活。高频振动解冻机只花了一分钟就把它们还原成了仿佛刚从鸡身上切下来的样子，被麦克雷挤干血水改好刀扔进了碗里。酱油，黑胡椒，蒜粉，洋葱粉，一点盐一点糖抓匀后倒了牛奶继续抓揉，放在一边不管了。烬看他又一次洗了手擦干，转到一边去往面粉里加胡椒粉和罗勒粉，不耻下问道：“为什么要加这些？”

“加了这些，炸鸡的酥皮也会带上味道。”麦克雷把混合好的调味面粉过了遍筛——其实这毫无必要，但金主在后面监工，多做点看上去很厉害的步骤总归是没坏处的，“是本店不传之秘。”

“但现在我知道了。”烬说。

“没什么，你是顾客啊，顾客就是上帝。”麦克雷耸了耸肩回答他。

烬不置可否：“也许我明天就投资开一家炸鸡连锁店也说不定？”

麦克雷差点一口气没提上来，有钱人的乐趣真的很难想象。

不用回头确认也知道烬一定是在饶有兴致地等待他的反应，麦克雷想了想，发现自己也没有想象中那么在意这种事：“那你可以雇佣我。”

身后传来烬的轻笑：“我已经在雇佣你了，”似乎是想到了什么需要补充的事，他顿了顿，“虽然只有今夜。”

“今夜”让他说得很轻快，带了一点意味不明的上挑，仿佛话音不落，意有所指。麦克雷一不小心把最后一点面粉筛洒了，但反正烬应该也看不到，他不动声色地挪了挪用后背挡住手的动作，极快地把它们扫到空碗里。

“今夜还长得很。”他用这样的话作为对烬的答复。那首歌不是白唱的，杰西·麦克雷的风流韵事遍布得克萨斯州。面对暧昧不明的挑衅，唯有用同样的从容去回应，这样才不至于不解风情也不至于自作多情，这是游戏，是猜测，是推理也是博弈。

烬没再说话了，但也没听到他离去的脚步声，麦克雷沉住气没有搭话，专心地给腌制好的鸡肉裹面衣。柔软的肉块在粉末中滚动，触感令人有些神思恍惚。他确信烬听懂了，也确信自己没有猜错——烬对他有着超出仅仅做一顿炸鸡的诉求，尽管他言辞那么隐晦，尽管这听上去那么匪夷所思，尽管他和他之间无论从什么角度来看，都差着难以言喻的鸿沟。

金黄的油被倾入深底锅里，幽蓝的火苗腾跃而起。麦克雷摸索了一下找到了排烟器的开关，听到身后传来脚步挪动的声音。

“怎么？”他问。

“我不喜欢油烟。”烬回答。

麦克雷失笑，所以这就是有钱人宁可付八倍配送费的原因？但他就算自己不喜欢下厨，在家里豢养一群仆从和厨师显然也并非难事。为什么不？

直到把炸至金黄的鸡块和鸡翅捞出来摆在厨房纸上，麦克雷都还在思考这个问题。今夜他第二次做这套动作了，一个小时前他做梦也想不到后半夜他会在一座建在公园里的豪宅中重复炸鸡的动作。端着做好的炸鸡走出厨房，麦克雷发现了新一件离谱到令人深感匪夷所思的事：房子太大，他不知道烬去了哪里。

“烬？”他不得不出声喊他。

“在楼上。”烬的声音飘了下来，声音小到麦克雷怀疑他是否使用了“喊”这个动作。

那看来他是不打算在餐厅吃了，麦克雷想。真要命，最好不要让他上了楼发现烬是躺在床上喊他的。

他会想到很多比做炸鸡和吃炸鸡更危险百倍的事情。


	2. 下

有时候不得不说，有的人之所以能做花花公子，就是因为在这种方面的直觉天杀的敏锐而准确。麦克雷端着炸鸡走上二楼后一眼就看到没关门的卧室，第二眼就瞧见站在这里也能穿过门框看到烬趿着拖鞋垂在床边的一只脚。通过此景可以判断出他应该是侧躺着的，与睡衣成套的酒红色软拖鞋挂在他纤瘦的脚尖上，而烬本人悠闲地晃着腿，姿态慵懒，像个等待佣人上来侍奉更衣上学的高中生大小姐。麦克雷走到门口时那只拖鞋刚好被烬晃得跌落在洁白的羊毛地毯上，与旁边另一只歪倒的殊途同归。

他停在门口，有些不确定自己是不是也有能穿着拖鞋走进去的殊荣，地毯的绒毛看上去又长又软又干净。与此同时无法遏制地浮现的另一重疑问就是自己的脚和烬的拖鞋到底何者更干净……老实说这种事真的不能深想，太伤自尊。

“进来吧。”

烬说话了，他正靠在床头，搂着个十分可爱的抱枕（一时间认不出那是个猫头还是什么东西），一只手握着手机一只手对麦克雷懒洋洋地伸了一下。于是麦克雷强迫自己不去想什么有的没的，走近烬的床边。那只手仍然伸着，烬眯着眼睛看他，异色双眼里流光溢彩，相反的两色在此时此刻有志一同地令人心绪不宁。

在这千分之一秒的当口，麦克雷突兀地想起他接下这单生意之前的人生，想起自己被褥乱糟糟的床和永远播着老片子的午夜电影频道，想起电影里号称深意盎然实则故弄玄虚的镜头。艺术果真来源于生活，他在这一刻事不关己地想，就好像他突然飞出自己的身体到了斜向上四十五度的某个位置化作一台摄影机，镜头前这画面诡谲荒诞又美丽——独居的富豪与做小生意的中年男人，素昧平生的相会里目光却像久别重逢。停在空中的白到几无血色的一只素手，皓腕上骨节唐突地支撑起薄薄一层皮肤，皮肤下血管青蓝，是冷情的人仍然鲜活的脉络。而被他伸出手邀请的男人与此处格格不入，连胡茬都没修剪过，却也因此而让他的英俊格外出挑了，浪子的气息取代了贫寒——至少在暧昧与情欲的战场上，他与眼前人的交锋绝不会落了下风。

千分之一秒过去了，麦克雷回过神来。现在摆在他面前的是一道选择题：把炸鸡递过去，还是递给他自己的手？

狩猎时没有太多的时间给他犹豫和思考，尽管眼前的情况暂时还说不上谁是猎人而谁是猎物。麦克雷把盘子递给烬，但动作即将结束时又向前伸了一点，换成自己端着炸鸡盘子的手——“你要在这里吃吗，甜心？”

如果全是我自作多情，麦克雷想，那就随他把这盘东西端到什么地方去吧，我回去就把配送半径改小五公里。

对于肢体的接触，对于突兀出现却听上去毫不生硬的称呼，对于香味扑鼻热气腾腾的炸鸡，烬一概没做什么反应。他只是看着麦克雷，凝视到后者的表情从略带暧昧的玩味渐渐动摇成怀疑自己脸上有东西的神色，并为此忍不住笑出了声。麦克雷让他盯得心里发虚，突然被笑则是二度惊吓。他用尽三十七年来浪迹花丛的自信和勇气维持着自己的目光不偏移，姿势也不改变。

不算短暂但也称不上漫长的对峙过后，烬先松了口。“放这吧。”他扬起下巴示意了一下旁边的床头柜。

麦克雷在心里松了口气，伴随而来着一阵隐约的失望。他探过身去把炸鸡盘子在烬摆着两本硬皮书的床头柜上放好，准备回去改配送范围。

然后他听到烬说了后半句：“然后脱衣服。”

“对不起，什么？”麦克雷疑心自己听错了。他的确从进门开始就感受到这脾气古怪的有钱人若有若无地在勾引自己做点什么容易酿成不可控后果的事情，但这种简单粗暴的直球完全出乎他的预料。

“我说脱衣服。”烬又说了一遍，把手机往枕边一放，搂着抱枕十分无辜地眨着眼看他，“还是说你想穿着那种衣服上我的床？没门。”

麦克雷目瞪口呆，饶是他颜值相当能打，做出这种表情也不免傻里傻气。烬看得想笑，挑起了一边眉梢揶揄他：“或者你是想走了？玄关柜上有零钱。”

“操。”麦克雷没忍住骂了个脏字，直接把衬衫从头顶扯了下去。

解皮带可能是每个男人最轻车熟路的动作之一，但被烬用这种说不上是灼热还是无情到冰冷的目光注视着，麦克雷觉得自己笨得像个处男，已经蠢蠢欲动想要抬头的那根东西仿佛绊在裤裆里面，硬起来也不是软下去也不是。

幸好烬的确不是为了难为他，他是真的感兴趣：“B·A·M·F？”

“Bad As Mother Fucker.”麦克雷没好气地回答他，“一会你就知道了。”

烬放声大笑，笑到一半被脱完了衣服的麦克雷欺身上来扯开了睡袍的腰带。嘿，承认了也没什么，他开门的时候就在想这会是什么滋味了，为什么这家伙的腰细到这种地步？你不应该穿红色，你又不是真的K上校。这颜色会让人的血热起来，会让我想弄坏你。

看上去并不难，不是吗？

他把被烬搂了半天的抱枕揪起来丢到一边，百忙之中看清了那是最近很流行的某个叫做团子的卡通形象，在小女孩中很受欢迎。没了抱枕，烬不太满意，退而求其次只好搂他脖子，拉着他埋下头接了他们之间的第一个吻。麦克雷后悔来路上那根烟只抽了一半就掉到悬崖下面去了，虽然他也说不清他在为什么而后悔。烬的味道是清高的香气，无论在口腔还是鼻端都萦绕着一股拒人千里之外的金钱的气息。

以前麦克雷从来没觉得自己仇富，现在他觉得了。他不光想弄坏他，他还想弄脏他。

热切的欲望昂扬抬头，复古的手工羽绒枕头和最新科技的无重力床垫支撑着他们两个，让这些荒唐又绵密的相触都陷入在一派柔软的温柔乡里。看来烬是个很懂得享受的人，麦克雷心想，这种人理当拥有更多更好的，各种意义上来说都该更好，而不是四份起送的外卖炸鸡，和炸鸡店的中年老板。现在他们的距离十分亲密了，唇舌交缠之间吞咽着对方的唾液，烬也没显出什么抗拒的态度来，反倒是麦克雷想东想西。他遇上过仙人跳，也当过哄着有钱人家的小姐私奔一夜的烂人，没一刻像眼前这样忐忑，尽管他也想不明白烬究竟哪里更独特。

是因为没有“爱情”做那一层盖在肉欲之上的面纱吗？可这道理明明他三岁就懂得了。

像是为了确认，麦克雷离开这个吻，一路向下舔弄烬的喉结和锁骨，分出一只手剥开睡袍去揉弄胸前。令他颇感欣慰的是烬的乳珠已经勃起了，在他瘦而结实的胸肌上挺立着表达主人对快感的接纳和赞许，不然麦克雷实在怀疑烬究竟是出于欲望还是出于单纯玩笑的心态勾引他干了这些事，他的体温也不高，反应也并不激烈，抱在怀里有那么几个瞬间会觉得跟一具高能智械没两样。

但麦克雷毕竟是杰西·麦克雷，是前女友（和前男友。）遍布西部还能活到三十七岁在66号公路上开一家炸鸡店的、浪子中的浪子。倘若情场上也有厮杀胜负，那他毫无疑问是悬赏头一号的亡命之徒。他耐心而谨慎地刺激着已经充血的顶端，把头埋回去舔烬的耳朵，只是胡茬轻轻扫过的时候一度怀疑会不会划破这人的皮肤，毕竟他整个人都看上去那么脆弱。

低沉而清楚的喘息在耳边吐露出来。烬没有说话，但他抬起一条腿，有意无意地擦过麦克雷精壮的腰间。

这很难让人忍受，忘了是谁说的，拥有八块腹肌的渣男往往都受不了人挑逗他的腰。麦克雷感觉自己本就已经蓄势待发的东西现在硬得快贴上他引以为傲的腹肌了，但还不是时候。他握起烬的脚腕抬起来（十分小心，他真怕给捏断了），低头没做什么犹豫就含住了烬的性器。

烬也不知何时已经勃发得角度十分合适了，这让麦克雷深受鼓舞，一边把口中的肉物吞得更深了点一边抬眼去看他。这是个容易让人显得危险的角度，何况麦克雷这一眼本就半是炫耀半是警告。他口中还含着烬的阴茎，但眼神杀气腾腾，栗色微长的头发落了一缕在眼前，性感得要命。烬不得不小幅度调整了呼吸的节奏以便缓和猛然袭来的快感，他是觉得这送外卖的会很猛，但是没想到他这么猛。

前戏而已，先生，你可以不这么凶的。

但烬也只是想了想，没有宣之于口的意思，于是麦克雷也压根就没去考虑这些，一门心思盯着他的反应，口腔包覆的同时用舌尖轻轻在顶端点弄，还腾出一只手来照顾阴囊，满意地看到烬瓷白色的皮肤终于泛起了红。那红很淡地在他的眼角耳尖和胸腹上晕开，漂亮得像莲花一瓣透过经络去看的粉嫩。是绯红的霞彩突然点亮冬日白昼将近时天空的终末，是怦然心动的颜色。

麦克雷看得心头一荡，手指沿着烬股间缝隙滑下去挑逗性地来回摸了两下。烬的皮肤没有一寸不是细嫩柔滑的，这让人情不自禁又想到一些不愧是有钱人之类的无趣论调。但手感是真的很好，弥补了他瘦得有些硌人的身体线条。

“唔……”烬发出撒娇般的鼻音，两条细又长的腿有些骚动，像是拿不准该挣脱还是该放纵。于是麦克雷索性也不给他这个机会，嘴里把茎身吐出来只含了个顶端，手指圈上去快速撸弄了几下，收紧口腔的同时控制力度握了握根部。这一套他百试百灵，至今还没人能挺住不交，烬也不例外——哪怕是烬也不例外。

手中唇间的肉物一阵跃动，烬叫出了声，尽管只是梦呓般的呻吟，但还是让麦克雷几乎在精神层面上也高潮了一次。他吸吮着烬的精液甚至咽了一口，搞不明白自己究竟在兴奋什么。平心而论这人身材太过细瘦了，没胸没屁股，不是他的菜。但令烬失控所带来的成就感和企图让他更加狂乱的征服感交缠着化为汹涌的欲念，让下半身的血液沸腾着汇聚在一处。

麦克雷不介意服侍床伴，无论是给女人口交还是给男人吸屌，反正接下来他都会讨回更大的便宜。但现在情况不太一样，光是感受到嘴角有烬射出的东西在滴落就令他有些头皮发麻。他用为数不多的理智勾着那些喷溅在外的精液，沿着刚刚摸索过的股沟伸下去想作为给后穴的润滑，结果被烬拦下了，从床头柜里摸出了一管润滑剂丢了过来。

给麦克雷气得笑出来了，虽然这点小事没什么好气的，但他绝不是因为开心才笑。该说什么呢？说烬太娇气？麦克雷一边想一边挤了一手润滑剂，凝胶质地，接触到皮肤就开始被体温烘烤得液化，滑腻得自带色情的气息。

带了润滑的指尖稍稍挤进去按压了几下就能感受到穴口的软化，烬毕竟刚高潮过，身体已经完全适应了求欢的状态。等到里里外外都染得一片湿滑，麦克雷也差不多到了极限，他想既然准备得这么充分床头柜里常备润滑剂，那也不必再等了。

他也不想等了。

握着自己勃发已久的粗大凶器抵在穴口，麦克雷竭力控制自己尽根没入的冲动，他不是不想，但烬实在太纤细了，他真怕把这高贵又娇气的有钱人给操坏了，到时候恐怕卖身给他一辈子真的做鸡也赔不起。龟头缓慢侵入肛穴的过程像是对两个人同时进行折磨，穴口紧得像要在这里就把他的精液全榨出来，麦克雷咬着牙一点一点推进，鬼使神差地抬了下头，看到烬正对着他笑。

要了命了这不知死活的王八蛋，笑什么笑？麦克雷下意识地一阵咬牙切齿，有生以来没这么想念过嘴里叼上一根烟的滋味。不是别的，实在是情难自禁，某种类似于野兽的本性让他想啃咬眼前这个人，咬破皮肤咬断血管咬穿肌肉和骨头。他不能那么做，但他想得不得了，杀意与性欲原来难分彼此，让人从牙根一路痒到喉咙里去。

熔断神经的最后一星火花是烬抬起腿来勾住了他的腰。

“这样吗？”他像个未经人事的中学生那样，十成无辜，十二成妖冶地问。

“我他妈的……”麦克雷话只说了一半，因为他觉得在这人面前放什么狠话都是多说无益。

腰身一挺，他硬得快要爆炸的分身直接捅进了最深，烬几乎让他的力度撞得整个人弹了一下，全身的肌肉线条都绷紧了来对抗麦克雷不管不顾的冲击。但那有什么用呢，他那么瘦又那么享受，一边放声喊着轻点轻点别操了，一边拢着腿把麦克雷的腰夹得更紧一点。

他是口是心非吗？不是。他是欲擒故纵吗？不止。

他只是深谙此道的魔鬼，赌对了眼前人的癖好，换来酣畅淋漓的性爱，给他自己享受。毫无保留的凶狠操干里烬渐渐没力气再让腿挂在麦克雷腰上，索性也不用身体做什么暗示了，一叠声地只顾叫床。他知道麦克雷就吃这一套——什么时候知道的？刚刚，但也不晚了，刚刚好。

麦克雷让他勾得目眩神迷，激烈地交合了许久才稍稍找回一点关于理智的思考。今晚的一切都太过超出了常规，尽管他自认为也不是什么循规蹈矩的家伙。只是此刻，还有一件事，最后的一件事，作为仍然连接现实的思考——为什么呢？到底为什么会变成这样？

有钱有闲的富豪，独居在一幢大而空荡的房子里，明明可以拥有前呼后拥的仆从、厨师和召之即来挥之即去的青春貌美的床伴，却偏偏在这个深夜里选择一份八倍派送价格距离外的小店和店里三十七岁的老男人。

“为什么？”于是麦克雷就这么问了，这是个煞风景的话题，但眼下他还埋在烬的身体里激烈地律动，由不得烬抗拒，“为什么雇佣我？”

他还记得，在楼下厨房里，不久前——老天啊，想起来简直是上辈子的事了——烬对他说，要雇佣他一夜。好，那么现在他应聘了，但他需要一个理由。

烬被他操得喘息凌乱，答话有些断断续续：“为……为什么？”但他仍然再度绽放笑意，看在麦克雷的眼里与挑衅无异，“因为你……哈……看起来就……很‘能干’？我雇佣能干的人，天经地义。”

能干？麦克雷这次是真气笑了，我看起来就很能干？那你眼光是挺不错的，在金钱能力或者深夜发疯等几项赛事上你甩我八条街的差距，但在做爱这码事上杰西·麦克雷以压倒性优势蝉联冠军，不容辩驳。

他根本不知道自己在因何而生气，但愤怒的确如同情欲般烧灼着理智，逼迫他做出一些没工夫考虑后果的事情。麦克雷单手撑在床上，另一只手伸长了去床头柜上拿了一块炸鸡——他亲手切块腌制裹酥皮炸成金黄色的鸡胸肉块——不由分说地塞进烬的嘴里。

“吃啊。”他命令道，把指尖沾上的一点油脂在烬的唇上画成晶亮的光，“我让你看看我是不是很能干？”

这是个绝妙的一语双关，他也不顾烬上面的嘴吃着他的鸡下面的嘴吃着他的鸡巴是不是辛苦了一点，一口气开足马力干了几十下，顶得烬从喉咙里发出呜咽的声音，炸鸡块从嘴边滚落开去。

行了，一会是不是要哭诉我欺负小朋友？麦克雷没好气地想，但你又不是小朋友。勾引我的是你，扮无辜的也是你，现在这副可怜模样还是你。

“没用，甜心，今晚这事结束之前，你只是你，我也只是我而已。”

他没头没脑地说出这句话，压在深处短暂地停了会，烬喘着气看他，红蓝两色的眼里半是迷糊半是笑意。

“转过去。”麦克雷简明扼要地说。

烬摇摇头，看上去不是因为别的，单纯懒得费力气。

于是麦克雷不由分说地捞着他的腰把他抱起来翻转成后入的姿势，这实在是轻而易举的事。阴茎还埋在后穴里，鲜明的触感旋转一百八十度。烬的呻吟里夹杂着喘息，但没喊几声就又被往嘴里塞了一块炸鸡，这次是翅中，两根骨头的缝隙刚好够叼着咬紧，但是手要支撑身体，吃要怎么吃啊？

没法吃，但是麦克雷就是强迫他那样做。强人所难就是不讲道理，强人锁男更加没有道理。

这个姿势麦克雷进得更深了，多亏烬的床上用品质量优良，软得不可思议，避免他被自己嶙峋的膝盖磨出红印。与之前不同的快感，更加鲜明也更加无可抗拒地席卷而来，烬叼着那块炸鸡，被麦克雷握着腰抬高了臀，心想这肯定要被他说点什么了。果不其然，麦克雷一边顶着他甬道里敏感的那一点，一边温柔而无情地跟他说话：“我不想折辱你，甜心，但你适合戴个项圈。有铃铛的那种怎么样？当我这样的时候——”他用力一顶，烬情不自禁唔嗯一声，“那铃铛就会响。我可以在铃铛上刻上你的名字。”

是吗？你还有这手艺，那真是挺能干的……烬在心里笑着。

而麦克雷仿佛听得到他心里浑不在意的态度，轻描淡写地继续说着：“大可不必发笑，甜心。可你连我的名字都没问过。”

嘴上说得平淡，他动作却猛烈，烬撑着床也没法阻止自己任由他为所欲为，毕竟柔软的支撑物虽然不伤膝盖但却也同时无法借力。他只能一边放任，一边听着麦克雷还在讲：“你知道我为什么不养猫吗？就因为它们很像你这类人。我该奖励它还是该惩罚它？甜心？”

话音刚落，床边传来喵的一声。这一瞬间麦克雷以为自己终于被烬折磨疯了，才产生了这种离谱到没边的幻觉。但事实上不是幻觉，他眼见着一团蓬松的毛球跳上了床——那是只挪威森林猫，毛发柔顺眼睛漂亮，懒洋洋地瞟了交合的两人一眼，然后大摇大摆地走向放在床头柜的炸鸡。

“……你养的猫？”麦克雷愣愣地问。

烬没回答，可能是觉得如此明显的事实不需要一句废话来印证。他吐掉了嘴里的炸鸡，转头看着麦克雷，舔了舔嘴唇，轻声开口说：“喵。”

麦克雷怔了怔，意识到烬的意思后把挪威森林猫忘得一干二净。他没法用言语去表达此时此刻的所思所想，但毫无疑问能给的只有新一轮更加卖力的操弄。烬让他干得失了神，语不成句地叫了一会床，等到麦克雷稍稍放缓节奏后找回了点余裕，却又不依不饶地喵喵叫了起来。麦克雷一句话也说不出来——明明他是主导着性爱的那个人，却总觉得自己被烬玩弄在股掌之中。算了，那也不是什么重要的事，他确信烬很爽，自己也是，那就这样继续沉沦吧。

麦克雷临近高潮的时候烬已经又射过一次了，沾染在他瓷白的腰腹和床单上，平添了一抹污糟淫秽的气息。其实麦克雷有想过就算烬命令他拔出去他也绝对要抵在最深处射精，但烬没有，而是吸紧了埋在自己体内的火热粗大，转头说：“来吧？”

“遵命。”麦克雷咬着牙说，然后掐着烬的腰把阴茎埋得更深一点。释放的快感是如此激烈而汹涌，血管和尿道搏动的感觉连通脑内的神经一同战栗。他拔出来，看着精液缓缓从烬的穴口滴落，像是三流AV里最爱给的那种特写，但如今是在眼前这样的人双腿之间。

“你真的很辣。”麦克雷说。

这算是今晚除了“能干”之外他们第一次出现关于对方的评价，烬眨了眨眼睛，耸耸肩，回应道：“做的不错。”

要不是做都做完了，麦克雷非要摔上门就走，回头还要带弹弓来弹他家窗玻璃。但现在他懒得计较了，最迫切的愿望是点上一根事后烟，但首先需要穿上衣服，烟和打火机都在裤兜里。

于是他扯了两张纸巾草草清理了自己，站起来开始穿衣服。烬倒是也没有拦着他，看来所谓仅限今夜的雇佣也即将终止了，没有要履行义务到天明的意思。麦克雷整理好衣襟，把皮带扣压紧，BAMF四个字母又一次反射出灿烂的光。烬意味不明地低低笑了，麦克雷看了他一眼。

“我走了，甜心。”他并起两根手指在眉梢挥了下算作别。

那只猫可能是吃够了，从床头柜跳到床上，挤到烬的怀里。很难说它到底能不能理解自己的主人和仅限今夜的客人究竟发生了什么，或者就算能理解想必它也和它的主人一样不甚在意。烬抚摸着它蓬松柔顺的毛发，抬头看向已经走到了门口的男人：“给你点钱？”

麦克雷差点平地绊倒。

“玄关柜上的零钱？老子不要。”他回头看向仍然赤裸着坐在床上，抱着猫的烬。

烬一边撸猫一边笑，还是那个笑，让人看了不由得来气，又对他无可奈何的笑：“真不要？”

麦克雷看着烬，烬也注视着他。

良久，炸鸡店的老板舔了舔嘴唇：“……给多少？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我本来不想的。”知名全球炸鸡连锁店McCree的创始人说道，“但他给的实在是太多了。”


End file.
